


This may just be me, but my bushido is restored?

by Lil_A_Writes



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_A_Writes/pseuds/Lil_A_Writes
Summary: After Eve does the speech for Pastel Pallettes about how to appreciate them, Maya doesn't know if she can love Eve anymore then she already does. Which is saying something.





	This may just be me, but my bushido is restored?

"Eve! I'm so proud of you for standing up for us all!" Maya said as she patted the white haired girl on the head as she undid the bows in her hair. "No problem Maya-San! If it wasn't for you, I'd of never earnt my Bushido back. So thank you so much Maya!" Eve replied as they got ready to leave the studio. It had been a month since they started dating and Maya knew, Eve was hers.

They'd left the studio and went into a candy store. "Maya-San! I'd like to try something with you but first I need to buy this banana pocky." Eve said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her to the till. "Hello!" The cheery Sales girl said as she rung to the pocky through the till. "That'll be 120yen!" Eve got the yen out of her purse and led Maya outside.

"Maya... Have you ever played the Pocky Game?" Eve asked as her girlfriend's face went bright pink. Maya knew what was going on so she took a stick of Pocky out of the box and stuck the end in Eve's mouth. Eve was ready, she considered this a reward for the speech about fan appreciation. Slowly, the two bit the ends of the pocky stick (The box is in Eve's purse) and soon their lips met. The sensation was immense, regularly just feeling Eve nearby made Maya feel as if she was in utter bliss, Eve had felt the same and if she was thinking properly she'd think of doing this many more times. 

 

Everyday, this is what Eve strove for, the sweet feeling of success, enhancing her Bushido, doing her best for the band and Maya in general, after the prolonged kiss Maya lifted Eve and spun her around. That's one way to get out a rut caused by the local populous but honestly, they still had Pastel Pallettes and each other, so what mattered anymore?


End file.
